A position detector detecting a position of a detecting-subject has been well known. For example, JP-2003-177004A shows a rotation angle detector which is provided with a Hall element, a permanent magnet, a yoke and the like. When the permanent magnet and the yoke which are provided on the detecting-subject rotate relative to the Hall element, a magnetic flux vector is varied. By detecting this variation in magnetic flux vector, the rotation angle position of the detecting-subject is detected.
In the above rotation angle detector, since the Hall element and the permanent magnet are independently provided on the detecting-subject, it is likely that a distance between the Hall element and the permanent magnet may be varied for each detector. Further, since the distance between the Hall element and the permanent magnet is relatively large, the detector is easily influenced by disturbance magnetic field. Furthermore, since this distance is necessary to be large in order to improve a linearity of output, a magnetic circuit becomes larger.